


Waiting for Tonight

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: He had been waiting for the evening to seize her.DantexOC





	Waiting for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My. It has been a while since I last posted. I have been busy with work and life and the past few weeks have been a bit crazy. Thus, I haven't been able to sit down and write as a result. Having been playing the Devil May Cry HD Collection for the PS4 for the past few weeks, I just had the itch to write another one shot. I'm still in the process of writing out _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , and it's going to be a while since I don't know what could be thrown at me. In the meantime, enjoy! Title is accredited to the song of the same name by Jennifer Lopez.

She danced to the beat of the remix as it blared throughout the perimeter of the club, moving in sync to both the song and the bodies crowding the dance floor. She kept close to her group of girlfriends, one of them grinding her backside against her front as they danced. After another long day at work, she definitely needed this time to unwind.

Unbeknownst to her and her girlfriends, a certain silver-haired man was watching her from the bar, downing a shot of Jack Daniels on the rocks. Having just completed another job Morrison assigned him and gotten another good paycheck out of it without Lady getting her hands on it (which was rare with the debt he still owed her), he figured a celebration was in order. At first, he was just going to settle with a drink and watch the dancing, but it all changed when he saw her with her girlfriends. Having been chasing her for the past month, resulting in their usual bantering and teasing with her turning him down at the very last second, Dante decided that he would get her tonight.

Downing his latest shot, the demon hunter laid some cash down on the bar and worked his way past the crowd, making his way towards her. Three of her girlfriends took notice of him, but one of them winked; a signal that he would be able to surprise her. With a small smirk and a nod, Dante approached her from behind, with her still not knowing he was there. Only when he slowly snaked his arms around her slender waist did she pause, and when she looked over her shoulder, her eyes found his ice blue orbs.

“Keep moving those hips, sugar,” he purred in her ear.

She stole a glance at the girlfriends she danced with, a select few giggling slightly, causing her to shake her head and flip them off in response without him seeing it.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s dance.”

With a small sigh and a deep breath, she leaned back against his broad, muscular chest and began to move. She swayed her hips, grinding her backside against his front and stimulating his growing desire for her. He kept his hands on her hips, moving in sync with her while her girlfriends cheered her on. The song went on for a few more minutes, and when it was over, she leaned back against him, feeling slightly exhausted.

“Dante, you better take her home before she gets too worn out for the main event,” one of her friends suggested.

A glare from the young woman he was holding was her response to the statement, while he smirked as he buried his nose into her dark hair.

“Come on, sugar. My shop isn’t too far from here.”

She breathed out a sigh.

“I’ll crash with you, devil boy, but just for tonight.”

After she bid goodbye to each of her girlfriends, Dante slipped his arm around her shoulders and helped escort her out of the club. Sure enough, his shop was a few blocks away down the street, and once he opened the door for her, she went inside with him following behind her.

“The bedroom is upstairs, sweetheart.”

With a nod, she made her way upstairs, and when she stumbled into the bedroom, she was a little surprised at the sight of the king-sized bed and the black and red silk satin sheets that adorned the mattress. Tossing her purse to a nearby corner, she stretched her arms up over her head.

“For someone like you, I didn’t expect you to have a really nice bed. Color me slightly impressed,” she stated.

She heard him chuckle from behind, and then heard the rustling of clothing. When she felt him snake his hands around her waist, she could feel the bare skin of his broad chest. The next thing she knew, she was being spun around so that she was facing him, and before she could react, his mouth was pressed against hers in a heavy, hungry kiss. She mewled softly into his mouth while he lavished the sweet taste of her lips.

“You won’t be denying me any longer, sugar. This bedroom is turning into a sauna tonight.”

Deft work and skill made quick work of her pants first, getting her to step out of them once the fabric hit her ankles. His hands then went up her legs, feeling her thighs and hips as he found the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head. Now in just her undergarments, Dante pushed her back on the bed. A breathy sigh escaped her lips at the feel of the silk satin sheet against her skin; she liked it, and she would stay under these sheets all night and well into the next day if she wanted to.

She didn’t really have much time to savor the moment when she felt Dante pounce on top of her. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of him in his boxers, and she gasped slightly when he moved his hips against hers. He buried his face into her neck, lightly nipping at her collarbone before proceeding to lavish her throat with kisses. She squirmed and writhed underneath him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him as close to her as physically possible.

He trailed his way down her chest to the valley between her breasts, using his teeth to loosen the front clasp of her bra. When he pushed the cups of her bra aside, a slight chill tore through her body when her exposed breasts and hardened nipples came into contact with the chill of the evening. A low moan emerged from her throat and she arched her back slightly when his lips enclosed around her nipple and suckled on the hardened bud hungrily.

“D-Dante…”

The breathy moan of his name on her lips was music to his ears; he had always wondered what it sounded like, and it was just perfect.

While he continued sucking her nipple, one hand kneaded the breast receiving no attention while the other hand moved down beneath the fabric of her panties. Finding the entrance to her core, he pushed two of his fingers in, stroking her core in rhythm with the tugging of her nipple. Her hands gripped the fabric of the sheet beneath her in an attempt to keep herself from squirming any more than she already was. The ecstasy was shooting throughout every part of her, and she didn’t want it to stop. He alternated between her breasts and nipples, tempting her to want to scream with pleasure.

He toyed with her with his fingers for a while before pulling them out of her and proceeding to strip out of his boxers until he was completely naked before her. Her breath hitched at the sight of him; she thought him to be sexy, but this sight had to be the sexiest one she had ever seen. When he crawled back on top of her, Dante reached for her panties and pulled them down, tossing them in some random direction. Using his knee to spread her legs apart, he positioned the tip of his hardened length at the entrance to her core. Right then and there, she braced herself for him.

“I’ll push you to the point where you’ll be wanting to scream my name, babe.”

She had barely sucked in a breath when he breached her entrance, slowly moving his hips as he locked his eyes with hers. The euphoria continued to fill her veins, and she dug her nails into his skin, leaving scratch marks on his shoulder blades. As he got deeper inside her, he picked up the pace of his hips, and her moaning got louder and louder with each passing second. He pressed his brow against hers as he settled himself deep inside her with one, final push. Deep inside her core, Dante collapsed on top of her, burying his face into her neck. Her hands found the back of his head, her fingers becoming lost in his short, silver locks. When he finally calmed, he got off of her and pulled the sheet to cover them. Once he settled himself next to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought one of her legs over his.

“You’re mine now, sugar.”

She perked up at his words. “Am I now?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not the type to be tamed so easily, Dante. You better brace yourself since I can be a wild one.”

“Bring it on, babe. I got you easily in bed. I’m sure I can handle everything else that makes you who you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check back for the next update!


End file.
